


Mali niedoceniani, mali nieokiełznani

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Gen, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: Być małym nie oznacza wcale być niewinnym i słodkim.





	

Nigdy nie lekceważ czegoś co jest małe, ma różdżkę i lata. 

Nigdy nie odwracaj się plecami do czegoś, co chociaż pozornie niewinnie może cię bardzo łatwo i bardzo szybko zabić. 

Nie oceniaj po pozorach, bo słodka buzia może kryć w sobie wyjątkowo robaczywe wnętrze. 

Krew kapała powoli, bo rana była niewielka. Ta śmierć nie miała być szybka, nie takie było jej założenie. Chciała się nim nacieszyć, ten ostatni raz. 

Podleciała bliżej i czubkiem swojej różdżki przejechała po policzku mężczyzny, jak kochanka , pieszcząca swojego ukochanego. 

Wzdrygnął się i uniósł, przymknięte do tej pory powieki. W jego oczach strach mieszał się z niedowierzaniem. Nie rozumiał i prawdopodobnie nie miał szansy poznać przyczyny tego czego był uczestnikiem. 

\- Dzwoneczku, dlaczego?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się miękko i to przeraziło go nawet bardziej niż gdyby roześmiała się zimno, albo uderzyła go w twarz. Nie rozumiał, czuł się zagubiony. 

\- Bo mogę. Widzisz Piotrusiu... – powiedziała czule opierając czubek różdżki o swoje wargi. - ...moc uzależnia. I kiedy raz poczujesz, że możesz, pragniesz już tylko więcej i więcej. Ty będziesz moim więcej.

Mężczyzna zamknął oczy. Jego podświadomość krzyczała - „Uciekaj!” - ale ciało pozostawało poza jego kontrolą. Mógł tylko czekać, zdany na jej łaskę. 

Nigdy nie lekceważ tego co jest małe ma różdżkę i lata. 

Popełnij ten błąd, a będzie cię on kosztował życie.

Dzwoneczek miała moc, a Piotruś…. Piotruś miał nigdy o tym nie zapomnieć.


End file.
